kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinomanako
is an antagonist in the 2009 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. Unlike other new characters in Decade, Chinomanako is not an original character put into a previous Kamen Rider Series' continuity, but is rather a character in the continuity of the Super Sentai Series, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Chinomanako appears in both series, but is the main antagonist in the episodes of Decade, in which he appears. Chinomanako *'Height:' 198 cm *'Weight:' 95 kg Chinomanako is an Ayakashi, a malevolent spirit used by the Gedoushu to wreak havoc in the living world in order to flood the banks of the Sanzu River. In the continuity of Shinkenger, all of the Ayakashi are actually the basis of creatures from the mythology of Japan. In the case of Chinomanako, he is the inspiration behind the in Japanese myth. However, after stealing the Diendriver from Daiki, Chinomanako transcends his kind and becomes a living distortion that threatens the world. He is destroyed by the teamwork of Decade Complete Form and Shinken Red. His name roughly translates into "Blood Sea Cucumber". Super Hero Taisen to be added Super Hero Taisen Z Chinomanako was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of Kamen Riders and . Chinomanako helped beat Kamen Rider OOO with and and . The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by and Kamen Rider Ichigo. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army, with Chinomanako being beaten back by Kamen Rider Nigo. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Diend Form *'Height: '''207 cm *'Weight: 138 kg *'Punching power: '''6t *'Kicking power: '8t *'Maximum jump height: '30m *'Maximum run speed: '100m/5s Because of the arrival of Tsukasa and Daiki to his world, Chinomanako obtains the , which he then uses to become what is called an called . As a result, he no longer needs the waters of the Sanzu River to survive within the mortal realm but cannot revive and grow. In addition to Kamen Ride Cards, Chinomanako uses Cards which give him the ability to summon monsters from other Kamen Rider Series. In addition, Chinomanako can summon the through the gaps in the design of the Diend Barcode armor. Equipment Diendriver Chinomanako uses the to transform into Diend Form, which was stolen from Diend. To use a Ride Card, Chinomanako places it inside the gun and fires it. Chinomanako uses Cards which give him the ability to summon kajin from other Kamen Rider Series. While the Diendriver is in Chinomanako's possession he can shoot eyeballs out of the Diendriver. Rider Cards Chinomanako possesses his own set of Rider Cards in conjunction with the ones which have been stolen from Diend. Kamen Ride Cards * : This card transforms Chinomanako into Chinomanako Diend Form. It has a slightly different symbol than the Diend Kamen Ride Card resembling his form as the Ayakashi Rakider. * : Summons Kamen Rider Blade. This card ends up participating in Chinomanako's downfall, as Decade Complete Form turns Blade into the Blade Blade, which then ends up in Shinken Red's hands. Kamen Ride Diend.jpg|Kamen Ride: Diend Kamen Ride Blade.jpg|Kamen Ride: Blade Final Attack Ride Cards * : Chinomanako performs the , similar to Diend's own Dimension Shoot, but purple and red in color and with the Kamen Ride cards featuring only Chinomanako's Diend symbol. Final Attack Ride Diend.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Diend Kaijin Ride Cards Because of his nature as a Kaijin, he gained access to cards of Rider Kaijins that were fought previously by the Kamen Riders. * : Summons the Moose Fangire. Destroyed by Shinken Pink, Shinken Green and Shinken Gold. *' : Summons the Eagle Undead. Destroyed by Shinken Blue, Shinken Yellow and Kamen Rider Kuuga.' Kaijin Ride Moose Fangire.png|KaijinRide: Moose Fangire Kaijin Ride Eagle Undead.png|KaijinRide: Eagle Undead Appearances *Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 24, The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Act 21: The Father and Son Bears *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 25, Heretic Rider, Go Forth! *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' References *^ 2009-06-20. ["仮面ライダー　他のヒーロー戦隊とコラボ！（芸能） ― スポニチ Sponichi Annex ニュース". 2009/06/20/04].html].. *^ "2大ヒーローが並び立つ！ 仮面ライダーと戦隊シリーズが初共演（オリコン） - Yahoo!ニュース". 2009-06-20. http://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20090618-00000024-oric-ent. Retrieved 2009-06-20. *^ Kamen Rider Decade episode "Arrival of the Samurai Fighting Force" *^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「見参侍戦隊」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/24.html. Retrieved 2009-07-12. *^ Kamen Rider Decade episode "Heretic Rider, on Call!" *^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「外道ライダー、参る！」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/25.html. Retrieved 2009-07-19 *Chinomanako at Ranger Wiki Category:Monsters Category:Evil Kamen Rider Category:Dark Rider